


Ultimate RWBY Randomness

by Kotaku



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Memelord!Ruby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotaku/pseuds/Kotaku
Summary: Ruby Trains to become the ultimate memelord





	1. Flight-corgi

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to Ultimate RWBY Randomness!
> 
> This fanfic consist of:
> 
> -Complete and utter Randomness and humor
> 
> -Request of what the character should do can be requested.
> 
> -Ruby is a meme-lord
> 
> -gay
> 
> -Mentioned ships
> 
> -WTF are they doing
> 
> -Why do I even bother
> 
> -Vol. 1-2 setting no sad stuff yet
> 
> -request whatever you want! This fanfic will have a slight plot
> 
> This is however, my first fanfic specifically on ao3 I've written tons of others on different platforms and i'm definitely no pro so i'm still learning guys. The fanfic is mostly just about running gags and I really just don't know so we shall see where it goes.

"BUT YANG PYRRHA TOLD ME I COULD!"

"I only asked you if you believed in destiny, but that's none of my business."

These are the casual events that take place in team RWBY's dorm almost everyday. "Besides, Ruby, I'm the meme-lord." Yang had smoothly spoke. "Actually yang aren't you the pun-lord? Or lord of cheesy jokes.." Juane mumbled that last part to himself, unwilling to witness the what would happen if Yang heard him. " _Orange_  you glad I'm not an edge-lord?" Everyone in the room groaned.

"By the way where's Blake? Didn't she say she was getting food or something?" Weiss was thinking of why the cat-eared girl could be taking so long. Suddenly, the sound of a speaker on a nearby table started blasting the bass-boosted version of  _Take On Me_  and  _Shooting Stars_ , Alarming the students in the room.

"Who the hell put the speaker on?" Nora wondered out loud.

"BOW DOWN TO ME FOOLS!" Ruby had appeared to be wearing a dinosaur-suit in the middle of the room dancing like a drunken turkey. Ruby picked up Zwei as everyone in the room watched in shock while Ruby threw the corgi out of the window. "TAAAAAAKE OOOOOON MEEEEEEEE" was heard as Ruby sped out of the room from the window after Zwei.

"What type of drugs is she on?" Ren wanted to know for "Training reasons"

"I'd like to give a brief history on what the fuck just happened. To start off, When Ruby is exposed to the minimum amount of strawberries, being 34, She becomes like this. The maximum number must never be exceeded or you'll all die or whatever."

"And what would the Maximum amount be?"

"Excellent question, Princess. That's currently unknown."

"Wait where did jnpr go?" Only the W and Y were left in the room. Weiss contemplating everything that just happened, went over to look out the window, not seeing her leaders body.

"Yang I think this bitch is dead."

"Yang?"

Yang broke the glass of another random window whilst jumping out like a flying torpedo.

* * *

"AH-OH FUCK" Ruby managed to get Zwei but they were still falling after 7 seconds.

"ZWEI ACTIVATE FLIGHT-CORGI!" With that command zwei sprouted wings from his back. "use extension: Rainbow-corgi." Zwei started farting rainbows which let him glide through the night-sky.

"Zwei, fly off into the sunset."

They almost burned to death for the sake of them going a bit too far.

* * *

On extraordinarily boring day at beacon, WY was perishing from boredom.

"I thought I would have died from all those secret pictures I took of Blake in the shower, not this boring-ass day." The heiress sighed, "Yang, I thought you would have died from the amount of bleach you have in your hair by now."

The Brawler noticed the familiar burning sensation of rage in her hair, but decided to let Weiss off of the hook. Its not like there's much to argue about right now either. She would just pull a 'harmless' prank later.

"Wait, what were you saying about pictures of Me in the shower?" Weiss didn't notice the door open and close as she was studying at one of the desk.' _shit_   _she_   _cant find out_..'Yang's thoughts were interrupted by an  _extremely_  Angry looking Blake near her face.

"Chill out  _Kitty_  its an inside joke." Blake cringed at the given nickname. Yang smirked.

"I'm smart enough to know that wasn't an inside joke  _firecrotch_." now it was Blake's turn to smirk. Unable to predict what was coming, yang replied.

"How would you know I had a firecrotch,  _Blakey_? Yang had a smug look on her face as she watched Blake visibly blush and look away.

Blake wanted to wipe that smug look off of her goddamn face. So she did. Blake got a bottle of Windex and a wash cloth. Yang watched curiously before her face changed into a look of disbelief. "You...Wouldn't dare?"

Yang got a mouthful of Windex and Blake walked away with a sense of pride and victory. The hidden spectators, Ruby and Weiss were recording and taking pics before dashing away laughing their asses off.


	2. Blake tries to kill Zwei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake probably tries to kill zwei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some scenarios I have in this chapter are inspired and basically based off of some RWBY edits I found. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave request for what you want to see in later chapters!

"Listen up humans, I have a crucial announcement."

wy and jnpr were gathered around Ruby, who seemed eager about whatever this was. "Why must you address us by our species dolt?" Ruby glanced at Weiss and pouted. "that was  _supposed_  to be a dramatic opening to what I was saying. I'm tired of your bullshit, Rice."

"Since when did you start cussing? And my name isn't  _Rice_  You dunce." Weiss was a bit taken back by hearing Ruby curse for the first time. "Oh sorry  _princess_  I meant  _Cowshit_  what the fuck do you expect me to say? Sugar honey iced tea?"

It didn't take Weiss long to meekly say "um...yes?" Ruby decided to continue her announcement. "As I was saying, I've got an announcement. Follow me and don't ask questions."

Everyone decided it would be best to just go along with the plan. Ruby took a green-carpet path through the halls of beacon. The bright, white lights started dimming as they ascended even further into the path Ruby seemed to know by heart.

"We're here." Ruby pulled out a key-card and opened the door to a futuristic looking room. "Welcome friends, to the ultimate entertainment room!" Looking around the room there very visibly were several different consoles and gaming PC setups, each led color attached to the back of the desk's corresponding to the respected person's color.

"How?" someone was finally able to break the ice. "I had some help from SSSN and CVFY. They have their own hangout. your key-cards are on the table." "Nice job, sis!" Yang broke out of the trance and hugged her sister. "Just know this isn't only an entertainment room. I SAID I WANTED TO BE THE MEMELORD SO GODDAMMIT I WILL!"

"Watch your  _fucking_ profanity"

"Ok"

"Uh, wheres Blake?"

"This bitch is always no where to be seen."

* * *

_**5 hours earlier** _

"GET THE FUCKING DOG!"

"Blake its just Zwei, hes friendly."

"NO BITCH ITS NOT, PICK THAT DEMONIC FUCKING  _THING_  UP!"

Blake was attempting to use those moves she saw in an anime once to run around the sides of the walls. "KILL IT WITH FIRE" Blake pulled a fire extinguisher out of yang's cleavage and proceeded to spray at zwei like she did whilst playing that one fps game.

"Damn, I should just leave the camera on 24/7 you guys do some  _steamy_  stuff when Ruby and I aren't here."

"Now the  _real_  question Ice queen, is what  _you and Ruby_  do When you leave?"

"Um...Uh...DON'T GO INTO THE ROOM WITH THE PURPLE DOOR IN THE 4TH CORRIDOR!"

Blake, frantically trying to find an escape from the corgi, she followed Weiss' directions. Weiss started shaking in her boots in fear of what Blake could possibly witness in she and Ruby's secretive room.

"CURSE MY HABIT OF BLURTING OUT SECRETS UNDER PRESSURE"

Blake hasn't been seen since that morning.

* * *

"Oi, Cinder weren't we supposed to set off 30 minutes ago?"

"Fuck off i'm playing Destiny."

The Nefarious plan that was supposed to be set into action ages ago is being delayed due to the older-woman's urge to play an ironic sounding game. "FINE I'LL DO IT MYSELF THEN"

The half-naked red headed villain angrily stormed out, making sure to grab the two  _idiots_  and dramatically strut out of the lair.

"Well that takes care of them huh, Neo?"

Neo came out of hiding, revealing herself to Cinder. "We need to address something Neo."

"You need to stop sneaking into bed with people its fucking creepy. I'm the only Exception."

Neo nodded with a smug look on her face, leaving the room with a smoke bomb.

* * *

"And that's how I basically almost murdered my sister!" Ruby chuckled at Yang's story knowing very well that it was just a course of revenge for her.

"Hey guys I brought food" Blake was standing in the doorway, holding several bags of  _Beacon bell_.

"Blake, you're a whole dang chapter late."

"what?"

"nothing."


End file.
